The Matrix Reolded: The Other Side
by Krann
Summary: Neo's bro makes name for himself in this awesum adventure!


**The Matrix: Reolded: The Other Side**

**Chapter One: Revelattion**

Danny Anderson had to live up to much. His brother, Tom Anderson, aka Neo, was the One! Neo was really good and can fly and blast off and do ninja blackflip move, and made Danny sad because he wasn't good. However, the news which was good was Danny's free. Neo saved from the robot matrix and happy, but Danny was missing something in life. Eon his name was now. But his life was about to take fast turn!

**Chapter Two: Halp is needed!**

Eon was abored big spaceship in real world with Neo but Neo wasn't there because he was in the matrix fighting the evil albino twins things again. Link come in room and shout out real loud, 'Eon matrix needs you! Trinity is in help!' so Eon connected to computer and went down to matrix where people who don't know life lived. Eon appeared in matrix, but it was far from warm arrival!

'There were agens everwere in this place!' Eon said quiet because Smith could be hearing. But Eon had mad big mistack! Suddenly, lots of soldiers that worked for suit men showd up and shot bullets and shotguns at Eon. Eon was trained to fight well and kicked gun out of man's arms and shot another in the intestines and he died. Eon then pulled out Uzi 9mms and shot faster. But he ran out of ammo so he used fists to punch and kill soldiers. Eon was not freed long. He felt sads for the soldiers because he didn't want to kill them.

'Soldiers I'm sorry you guys but I must sav Trin and live up to Neo and you are all agents and I must win.' Eon said with tears in eye. Eon then pulled out grenaid luwncher and fired many bombs at soldiers until they all copped it. Eon dropped luwncher that smoked hot and ran because he knew little time!

'I must save Trinity and make Anderson good name all time!'

**Chapter Three: Trin in Trouble!**

Trinity was being held in big glassy tower that was big up in the sky. The agens new that Neo would com and they looked out for flying because that's how Neo comes.

Eon looked up at men with big guns at top of big tower and laughed. 'They suspect not thing!' and walked into the tower and shot guards with his weppons.

'Much for quit entry!' Eon said to self with aggressive like. He new many solders would be on thar way! Suddenly, two soldiers ponted guns at Eon's head either side of.

'Give up dude or we will shoot you!' They said grinning. But it was Eon grinning too because he knew the thing to do. Eon did a sideflip kick and kicked both the soldier dudes in the nads and they both pull triggers and shot each other and fell over. Eon put back on his shades and got in elevat. He knew this woulld be a fite to remember!

**Chapter Four: Eon is a Anderson!**

Doors of elevator opened at top floor and solders looked inside but no one was there.

'Hey I heard Eon, Neo's brother, was meant to be in lift!' One soldier said to other.

'Haha,' The other soldier laughed. 'Neo can fly and do flips, what can his bro do?' Juts then, Eon struck! He kicked first guy in the face and he did a tripe backflip and landed unconcus on tha floor. The second guy ran away and Eon went over and fastly but not fast enough! Eon entered a big room and there were more soldiers than sweet moves Neo could do! They had assalt rifl and shootguns and bazoockas and other deadly destructive weps. 'Freeze there, Mr. Eon, it is over!' One big soldier say.

'No, sir, it's you who is over! Over with your life!' Eon said and threw nife at soldier and dead him.

'Fire at will!' Other man say and Will was shot. 'You fools! Fire at Eon man!' So silly solders got it and shoot at Eon but Eon was already in the think of it! He punched and kicked and headutted solders left right and centre, in centre of their balls! Soldiers yelled out loud in hurt and agent Smith heard it.

'Is that Neo?' He asked a soldier.

'No, Mr. Smith, it's his bro!' Soldier said before jumping out of winedow to avoid Eon.

Smith smiled and say, 'Eon is bravest man, but let's see how he fairs now!'

**Chapter Five: Cuncunderum fo Eon**

Eon burst into room where Trinity was being held with many guns in both hands.

'Smith I have defeted your guys now surrender or I show you how tough we Anderson bee!' Eon said angry, but then saw bad thing! Smith had gun to both Trinity's head, but also to Eon and Neo's mum's face!

'Mak yo choice, Mr. Anderson!' Smith said laughing in robot speak. 'Your mum, or your bro's girl!'

Eon looked down with hopless in face. He knew he had falled to become a Anderson. He had dishonour family. But then Eon looked up behind Smith at big window and was big happy but had poker face on so Smith didn't know, because outside window, flying, was Neo his bro!

'I choose mum.' Eon said to Smith so Smith let her go.

'Hahaha, but now you have to watch Trinity die!' Smith said, but Neo was on mov! Neo smashd threw window and glass panes flied in all places. Neo punch Smith in the face and nock pistol out of his hand and let Trinity free. Trinity and Eon and Neo and Mummy all picked up guns and pointed it at Smith.

'Andersons unite!' They shouted out loud and shoot Smith at the time and Smith flow out of winedows and fell away from site. Eon lokked down at streets below and sayd. 'Is Smith killed, bro?'

Neo looked up happy and said, 'No, but bro, you have proved hero for Andersons and I love you bro.'

Eon cried tears and huged Neo and Mummy and Trinity. He was Anderson! No...he tought...he was Eon, bro of Neo, teh salvatton of real humuns!


End file.
